An Unexpected New Year's Eve Encounter
by Jetredgirl
Summary: Sarah attends a NYE party, but things take a turn. They get worse, but in the end it turns out, it's better than she could have ever asked for because someone is listening and wishes are granted. Snark, and fluff with some citrus bits tossed in for taste. LFFL January Challenge story.


Sarah wandered through the New Years Eve party holding a glass of wine in her hand. It was an office party, so she obligated to be there.

"Sarah!" A voice screeched through the din.

She rolled her eyes and turned. Her bosses' wife.

"Hello, Justine." She plastered a fake smile on and tried to be cheery.

The drunk woman laughed and threw her arm over Sarah's shoulders. "I hear it's you birthday tomorrow too! How old will you be?"

"Well," Sarah hesitated. Justine was one of those women who thought if a woman wasn't married by the time she was 30 there was something wrong with her, that her life was empty and meaningless. She would give any woman who said she was single that sad look and tell her there was still time.

"Ohhh..don't be embarrassed Sarah.." the woman gushed. "You're still beautiful!"

"Yeah, thanks." Sarah answered. "Anyway, I'll be 30 tomorrow."

"And still not married? I'm surprised someone hasn't snatched you up. Smart, successful girl like you?" Justine was leaning into Sarah now, the alcohol making her unable to stay completely upright. "Don't worry, you'll find someone." She patted Sarah on the arm. "Did you bring a date?"

"He's here somewhere." Sarah looked around. Her date had disappeared.

"Okay. I believe you." Justine replied with a wink.

"Look Justine...I see someone I need to talk to. Have a good night." Sarah untangled herself from the woman and leaned her against the wall. "Happy New Year!"

She walked around the party, glad to be away from Justine. She had a habit of trying to fix up single women in the law firm, and that was the last thing Sarah wanted.

 _Probably because she used to work there, until she became the boss's mistress, and eventually, his wife. Afraid Jim will do the same thing to her._

Sarah just chose to ignore the woman the rest of the evening, and continued to try and locate her date. She had met Phil a few weeks earlier and figured he was a good a date as any to the yearly NYE party.

 _Better than coming alone, but not by much. My resolution should be to learn to accept I won't ever find real love._

She had already planned on breaking it off, finding after a few dates Phil was nice, but they had no chemistry. With the party coming up decided to wait until after the new year.

After a half hour of looking she was about to give up and go home. She went to the coat check counter and pulled her tag out of her purse, then rang the bell. "Excuse me?" She called.

 _Where is that guy? Fucking hell._

She heard movement in the back. She found she could push open the little half door counter where the coat checker usually stood, so she decided to get it herself. "Hello?"

"Whatever." She gave up and started looking through the racks to find her heavy winter coat.

As she moved towards the back of the racks the sounds got louder, curious she peeked around the corner and gasped. "What the.."

The two men had been making out furiously, and jumped apart at her voice.

Sarah's eye's widened. "Phil?"

"Ummm...oh. Hi Sarah. Weirdest thing. Gary here...we're old friends, and well.."

"Hey." The other man waved, a not so guilty grin on his face.

"This explains so much." Sarah sighed. "Figures."

Gary slid past her. "I need to get back to my post."

When he had left Sarah faced her date. "Look, it's okay, I mean this wasn't working out anyway, but I didn't know.."

Phil held up his hand. "Sarah I...okay. I admit it. My mom, she's old, and she doesn't approve of...things like this. So sometimes I date women to keep her happy. I should have told you."

Sarah crossed her arms. "Yes you should have."

"Some women take offense, so I was afraid you wouldn't go to my family's holiday party if you knew it was for show. I was going to tell you after this weekend. I swear."

"Just so you know, I would have gone." She stepped forward. "I get it. I'm just going to go home. Have you seen my coat?"

"Uhhh, I wasn't exactly.." He waved his arm back. "But let me see you home at least."

"I've been taking care of myself a long time. Just go, I'll find it." She was fed up with this awful night.

Phil nodded and left, leaving her alone in the back of the coatroom.

There was a chair there, so she collapsed into it. "Seriously, what more shitty things can happen tonight? I just want to go home and collapse into bed and wake up in 3 days. I wish I could just find one guy in this God forsaken city that wasn't married or gay or a prick to kiss on New Year's Eve." She lay forward putting her forehead against her knees.

"You could have asked before, you know." A voice came from above her and she looked up.

"FUCK!" Sarah jumped up and back, almost falling over the chair, but caught herself.

There before her was the last person she thought she would ever see.

The Goblin King. Her former teenage nemesis and subject of every dirty dream she had since.

"Good evening to you as well. You have such a way with words." He remarked dryly.

"Wha...what do you want? I didn't ask for you." Sarah said.

"But you did wish for a not married, not gay, not a prick, man to appear." His smirk grew.

Sarah snorted. "And that's you? It doesn't surprise me you aren't married, the jury is still out on the second, and you are most definitely a prick, considering you stole my fucking brother."

"You wished him to me. What about that makes me a prick? It seems to me you were the villain there, precious." He reminded her.

"But you didn't have to take him!" Sarah stepped forward, and poked him in the chest. "You chose to do that. Then you made me run that damned maze, and almost killed me!"

"Oh please." He said, sounding exasperated. "Not hardly. It was to put a scare into you, you weren't in a any real danger. And I had no choice."

Sarah threw up her hands. "I give up. This whole year has sucked. Now just when it's finally going to be over *you* show up. Just my luck." She groaned at sat back down. "So, what now. I have to run the LAbyrinth again? You could at least let me change my shoes. You're going to kidnap me and stick me in a creepy dungeon? What? Just get it over with."

Jareth clicked his tongue. "My my. You certainly have changed. You were so feisty as a girl. Brave, and willing to fight for what you wanted. What happened."

She leaned back and looked him up and down. He was exactly the same. Handsome, with that mane of hair, blue eyes and those cheekbones. He was more than handsome. Beautiful. He looked like some wild thing. Which she supposed he was, sort of.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, we're trapped here in this room until midnight, I suppose a conversation will pass the time." He answered.

"What do you mean?"She got up and rushed to the front, but only found a solid wall. "What did you do?" She turned on him. "Let me out."

"When I appeared here to answer your wish, the magic trapped us here until I comply." He shrugged and flipped his hand over, and one, two three crystals appeared. He twirled them as he spoke. "As it's around 10:30 your time, once I kiss you at midnight, you'll be free to leave."

"I don't want to kiss you! I don't want anything to do with you!" Sarah grew angry. "Why this wish?"

"Why not? Perhaps I just wanted to see what would happen. It's been quite boring in my kingdom as of late. Both you and I needed a little spicing up." He closed his hand and the crystals disappeared. "Besides, you're lying. You've wanted to kiss me for nearly 20 years." He took a step. "And much more, if your dreams are anything to go by. They are...rather entertaining to a lonely king."

Sarah felt her cheeks grow red. "How do you...I don't know what you're talking about."

He winked at her.

 _What the...the fucking Goblin King winked at me?_

"Surely." He laughed. "You see, dearest, you won my challenge, and you linked yourself to my kingdom. You are connected to my world, to me. By right of conquering The Labyrinth. I am the king of dreams and wishes, my dear. So every dream and wish you have, I will always know. You declared yourself my equal. What do you think that means in The Underground?"

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing you're here to tell me." She answered.

"You know, dearest, I don't think I will." He walked back to the chair and sat. "You can just stay there and think about it. Or not." He leaned back, closed his eyes, and began to hum.

Sarah stood there a good 5 minutes before speaking again. "You're insufferable, you know that, don't you?" She moved to stand in front of him. "Why do I suspect there is more to this, than a stupid wish?"

He cracked open one eye. "I never lie."

She huffed. "Maybe not, but you're one tricky son of a bitch, and can twist everyone and everything around. That I know for certain."

He chuckled. "Everyone needs a hobby. I agree with you, my mother is absolutely a bitch. I think you would like her, she despises me too."

I don't despise you, Goblin King. " Sarah said. It was the truth. Somehow through everything, she couldn't ever bring herself to feel that way. He scared her, annoyed her, pissed her off, but she still felt a visceral attraction to him.

She looked at her watch." Well arguing with you took up a good 5 minutes. This is going to be the longest 90 minutes of my life. I still don't get why this wish?"

"I have no idea why now, specifically. As it wasn't my idea." Jareth admitted. "The Labyrinth brought me here."

"But you said you wanted to see what would happen." She said.

"No, I said maybe that was the reason. It was a suggestion of a possibility, not the truth. When did you forget your lesson to say your right words?" His eyebrow rose.

Sarah frowned. "When did you become so annoying? If your were born this way I get why your mother doesn't like you. In fact, I would be surprised anyone liked you."

"I may twist and turn and play with my words, but you humans, you lie through your teeth. To each other, yourselves, anyone. With impunity. I really have no idea why The Labyrinth thought to...well never mind." He stood, his eyes grew cold, and his nostrils flared. He spoke out loud. "Take me home damn you. "

Nothing happened. "Fucking meddling maze." He collapsed back into the chair.

Sarah decided to try too. "Just take him home. I don't need anyone to kiss me at midnight. I'm perfectly fine with going home alone!"

Again, nothing.

"What does it want?" She asked Jareth.

"It has ideas on the way things are supposed to happen and you can't argue with a creature who refuses to see good sense." He gave her a knowing look. "Obviously."

"Piss off." Sarah answered.

"Look, we are stuck here, let's just please stop arguing." Jareth sighed. "Honestly Sarah, if you start screeching incessantly how this isn't fair, I'll have to use magic to tape your mouth."

"You touch me I'll scream." Sarah said. "I mean it. Besides I've already resigned myself to the fact life isn't fair. I've been playing by the rules my whole life, and it makes no difference when no one else does."

"So don't play by the rules." He suggested. "Also, we are effectively isolated until midnight. No one would hear your screams. This looks like the coat closet, but it isn't really. It's in sort of an...alternate plane."

"Great." Sarah slid to the floor against the wall that faced him. "So what do we do, play tiddlywinks?"

"How about, we just talk?" Jareth said. "Tell me about your life. How is your brother, your family?"

"Leave my brother alone." Sarah gave him a death glare.

"Sarah, haven't you figured out, it was never about him? He was just a way to get you into the game."

She was surprised to hear that. "You didn't want to turn him into a goblin?"

"If you would have failed, he would have been adopted by the underground. I can't say what he would have been. You should know I never *want* to take children. I *want* humans to love and cherish their children and never wish them away, to never abuse them or toss them aside. I must admit, I had thoughts of adopting him myself, but ultimately that is up to the magic to decide. Such lovely child, once he stopped crying, that is. He would have made a fine heir." Jareth smiled at the memory of the little boy. How he wanted children of his own.

"Oh. I guess I always thought...sorry." She thought a moment. "I never thought about how many kids you probably get who aren't just wished away by annoyed babysitters, but from really bad situations."

"Most don't. It would be nice to not be the evil villian all the time." Jareth sunk lower into the chair and crossed his feet at the ankles. The movement pushed his pelvis up, giving Sarah a good view from her angle, of his considerable assets.

"What is with the tight pants?" She blurted, unthinking.

He looked down and back up, giving her an amused look. "They are comfortable. Why, does it...bother you in some way? I'll remove them if you prefer."

A heat grew in her groin, but she tried to ignore it. "No, just wondering. Most guys I know who like to show off are pretty insecure. Or they stuff." she cracked a grin at the thought.

Jareth sat up at that, and leaned forward. "I can assure you, dearest, I am neither insecure, nor do I need to use artificial means to look male. Care to check for yourself?" He stood, making sure his pose was one that highlighted that area. "I'm willing to prove it, but I expect fair recompense."

Sarah leapt up from the floor. Her blush back. "No. Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

She suddenly remembered the dress she wore was little protection. It was clingy, low cut, and had a slit up the side to highlight her breasts and legs. A midnight blue, it sparkled in the semi dark.

"One thing you should remember, Sarah, with me, there are certain games I only play when I know I will win." his eyes glinted dangerously. "You're wise to back off. I would be far too much for you to handle."

Sarah knew he was unpredictable, but being her, she couldn't hold her words back. "Yeah well, I think it's the opposite. You would be surprised."

He took a step and she backed against the wall. She didn't think he would hurt her, but his slow feral smile, his pointy teeth and and the dangerous gleam in his eyes didn't do anything to give her comfort either.

"If you don't like being thought of as a villain you probably shouldn't look at people like you're going to go all Silence of the Lambs on them and drink a nice Chianti while eating their liver for a snack." She said went he got closer.

"I'm not sure what some of that means, but if I choose to eat you, it won't be your liver." He put his hand above her head and leaned in. Next to her ear he whispered. "You smell delicious."

Her knees went rubbery, and the heat she felt became liquid flame to her core. But she sucked up her courage and ducked under his arm, going calmly to the chair and sitting down. "Well, at least it got you out of the chair, so I can sit down and take my heels off. My feet are killing me."

He laughed. "Very good. I haven't had this much fun in years. You truly are a match for me. I've missed you."

"Fuck, Jareth, you are weird." She just shook her head. "You have issues."

"Likely true. Something we have in common. We do have fun don't we? Our little sparring matches? Of course I won't hurt you. You just are too fun to tease. Admit it, you love it too. We challenge each other."He sidled over and crouched in front of her. "Together we could never be bored, or boring. Let me."

He took the foot she was struggling to get the shoe off of in his hand, and easily slid the shoe off. He sat it down and held his hands out for the other, and Sarah lifted it to place there so he could repeat the process. Instead of sitting that one down, he massaged it gently and Sarah almost melted.

"Really, love, you don't have to fear me. I only said that because it's part of the script written in the book. I'm no ogre. I could never truly hurt you." He repeated. "Unless, of course you enjoy a little pain with your pleasure."

She had been transfixed on the small circles he made on the bottom of her foot, but his sultry tone brought her out of it. "No, I'm not into that. Plus I mean, we aren't...doing anything."

She pulled her foot away. The feelings swirling within her made her want to flee, and also made her wish he would continue touching her. She shouldn't, she couldn't, it wasn't good. This could lead to dangerous thoughts, and actions.

All those dreams and desires that never really left came to the front of her mind.

"Hey I have an idea!" She announced loudly, startling Jareth as she bounced to her feet. "Let's just get it over with. Kiss, right now. One kiss and we can call it a draw and go home."

"Sarah I don't think..." He began, but found himself quite unexpectedly interrupted but Sarah grabbing his shirt and yanking him up and forward to press her lips to his.

Sarah thought was that a quick peck would do the job. She could go home to her bed, her TV, and her bottle of wine, with a side of cherry Garcia ice cream.

That isn't what happened. Not even close. Later, she would wonder how it all changed so abruptly. How she went from wanting to kill him, to want desperately to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her back. His tongue slid between her lips and she opened her mouth for him. He tasted like sweet mint and magic, and there was nothing she could do but slip her arms around his neck and keep kissing him, because nothing had ever been more incredible.

Minutes, or hours or days later, she was so disoriented she lost all track of time, he pulled back. He looked around, then smiled down at her. "Well, it didn't work, but it certainly lightened the mood. If you don't mind, I'd like to continue, just in case."

She swallowed hard, her eyes wide. "I..uh.." her voice cracked. Full of emotion. "I would like that too. But I don't think I can stand like this indefinitely."

"Fair enough." He maneuvered them until he was sitting in the chair and Sarah straddled his lap. They resumed kissing, much to both of their pleasure. Sarah felt him pull her hair out it's up knot so it tumbled down her back, and he wound his fingers through it. The gentle tugging only fanning the flames threatening to consume her. She never want another man like she wanted him in that moment.

She pushed his silky shirt apart as much as she could to touch his smooth chest as they kissed. Her dress had ridden up and she was exposed up to the tops of her thighs, where he had a firm hold so she wouldn't slide down, but after a few minutes they had moved to go under the soft material to cup her ass and pull her tight against his lap.

He was aroused, and the feeling of him hard against her abdomen answered clearly her question from before. He definitely did NOT stuff. He was real. Very real. And...

 _What the hell am I doing? Making out with the Goblin King? How did this even happen?_

Sarah pushed against him and he stopped. His eyes looked as glazed as hers felt. They just stared at each other.

"Is this a good idea?" She said. "Don't we dislike each other?"

"Feels good to me." He went to kiss her again and she stopped him. "Sarah..why do you think I don't like you? I've never said that."

"You never said you did. I assumed, with everything, you would be, well, mad at me." Sarah fingered his pendant. "Since I beat you."

He shook his head. "No Sarah. I'm not mad at you. I did what I had to do, as did you. I admired you in many ways, though you did drive me crazy. Dislike you? Never in a million years could I dislike you. Do you dislike me?"

"Nooo." Sarah said carefully. "I thought I did for a long time. I guess I...well I was afraid to acknowledge that you were...interesting to me. I was fascinated with you. That the whole time I was fighting for Toby, there was a part of me that was more intrigued by you and your world than was into the whole rescuing my baby bother thing. I'm horrible aren't I."

"Not at all. You were a pubescent girl responding naturally." He answered.

"So you *were* flirting with me." Sarah poked him, but she was smiling, so he didn't take offense.

"Obviously." He squeezed her behind. "I had to try and stop you anyway I thought might work. My job and all."

She had forgotten where his hands were, but didn't particularly mind, much to her surprise. "Do you flirt with all runners?"

He snorted and laughed. "Not hardly. I try to ignore them most of the time, as they rarely get beyond the the first corridor. When time is up I just send them back. You were far too clever to ignore. And beautiful, even when you were too young to keep. You have grown into the beauty I knew you would."

"I was 15." She reminded him.

"I'm aware. That is why I could not pursue you. I do have some morals, dear. Not many, mind you, but I do not trifle with young girls. Even beautiful ones, who I'm inexplicably attracted to yet would never act upon. I prefer fully grown adult women, thank you."

"Well, thanks. For calling me beautiful. You're pretty hot, even if you are an evil king." Sarah answered, teasing him. "So, I guess we called a truce here. As long as you promise me you aren't after Toby."

"No, Sarah, I'm not after Toby." He kissed her nose. "Now, I'm after you. If you don't mind."

"This is weird. 10 minutes ago I wanted to kick you. One random make out session and my mind went straight into the gutter." She said.

He was moving his lips across her throat, and up to nibble on her ear. "Mmmm...enlighten me of all your dirty thoughts. Considering you aren't wearing any underwear, you must have been planning to not go home alone."

"I am so." She said indignantly. "It's just a thong. Besides I wasn't planning on going home with anyone, or making out in the cloakroom either. My date, had different ideas, but not with me."

He felt around and found a thin piece of material leading down between her buttcheeks and followed it forward to find it dipped into a deep V in front." You humans come up with the most interesting things. This may quickly become one of my favorites."

Sarah looked at her watch. "We have about 40 minutes."

"Well let's not waste any time." He sat forward and she pushed his shirt up and off.

There was a brief flash and Sarah found herself being pushed onto the floor. She hit soft material, so she figured the flash was Jareth providing something to lay on. It was soft, so very soft.

She opened her eyes and say it was his feathered cape. "This is beautiful."

"They're mine." He said. "The feathers."

Sarah petted the cape, marveling at it's lush fluffiness. "You're really soft. I forgot you were an owl."

"I'm not at all soft at the moment. " He pushed the straps on her dress down, exposing her firm breasts. "I assure you I am a male compatible with human anatomy. Not exactly human myself, but close enough. I just transform into an owl. Now..." He lowered his lips to her rosy peaks and suckled them. "As I said, let's not continue to waste time." He went back to his pleasuring.

He was making love to her, and she was letting him. More than letting him, she started it, and had no intention of ending it. She needed it. Needed this. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and arched into his mouth.

Soon clothes were in a heap next to them and once again Sarah was straddling The Goblin King, except this time he was deep inside of her, hard and throbbing as she rode him, his mouth moving from nipple to nipple, a thumb flicking at her clit.

He held onto her hips, thrusting up hard and fast. Sarah pushing down to take as much of him as she could, her slick walls squeezing and releasing. They found completion together, a much needed release making both cry out for each other.

At 12 minutes to midnight, they lay panting on Jareth's cloak, naked and satisfied.

"Well...That was unexpected." He said, sighing as he relaxed on his back, Sarah curled against him.

"You're telling me." She giggled. "But damn I needed a good orgasm."

"My pleasure." He purred and turn towards her. His fingers traced her arm.

She watched as he touched her. "I just don't know what this means."

"I really don't know either." He answered. "I hope we can continue our new found...friendship. Much more satisfying than the animosity and misunderstandings of the last 15 years."

"14 and a half. My birthday is tomorrow." She said. "Don't make me feel older than I do."

"Well Happy Birthday." Jareth kissed her.

"Was that my gift?" She joked.

He laughed. "Well no. And yes." He created a crystal, and with a turn, it was a glittery red rose. He handed it to her. "There you are love. Perhaps later I'll bake you a cake."

"I'm not even going to ask what kind of cake you would conjure up. Literally. Thank you." She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I guess we should get dressed. It's almost time."

The two reluctantly rose, and Jareth used a bit of magic to redress them. They hugged close, waiting.

A few moments later there were twelve loud bongs, and as the last one faded, there was whirlwind of glitter. Sarah could hear the party sounds resume, everyone screaming happy new year.

"Happy New Year." Jareth said. He waved a hand a glittery confetti rained over them, then kissed her as promised.

Sarah closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss, waiting for the inevitable disappearance that she expected.

Except as with everything that had happened. she opened her eyes and he was still there, unexpectedly. "I thought you would go back."

"I could. Do you want me too? I've been released from the spell. Are you telling me to go?"

Sarah reached over to a rack and pulled out her coat. "No I just...thought you would."

He helped her on with the coat and turned her. "I can stay. If you want me to."

"Please, stay." She answered with a sexy smile.

She led him out of the room, and and as they crossed the threshold he changed into human glamor wearing a fine expensive looking suit.

"Sarah? Where have you been?" Phil was standing there giving her an odd look, and had noticed her mysterious companion.

"Oh hi. Phil. This is an old friend I ran into. He'll be walking me home." She pulled Jareth along towards the door. "Have a good night."

"Hey." He called to her. "I'm sorry. Happy New Year."

She waved him off. "It's fine. No worries. I thought about it, and..it doesn't matter. Happy New Year."

He started to walk towards her but the look Jareth gave him made him stop. "Uhh..you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." She looked at Jareth. "I'm being taken care of."

"She is." Jareth said. "I swear she will come to no harm. In fact I owe her a cake. "

"Yes, you do. With candles so I can make another wish. Let's go bake." She grabbed his hand and kept going, eager to take him home.

"Okay. Happy Birthday, by the way. Have a good one."

Sarah and Jareth looked at each other, grinning. "Oh, I will."

As the two left, arms around each other laughing and whispering, Phil looked on, wondering what the hell just happened.

If only he knew the secrets that cloakroom held.  
**********************************************************************************

So I'm cutting it close, but here is my contribution to the LFFL January challenge.

This is my 3rd try the first two made me want to go hulk smash on my computer. So this is a more safe path, but it was fun to let them banter and have some sexy times.

Love to all!


End file.
